There has been a long term need for precise color control of semiconductor light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes, that produce “white” light. A common method of making a packaged light emitting device that emits white light is to employ a phosphor (often YAG based) and a blue LED chip. The combination of blue light from the LED and “yellow” light from the phosphor makes “white” light. Unfortunately this approach results in a large spread in the “color” of white light both in terms of correlated color temperature (CCT) and in proximity to the blackbody curve. The color control of phosphor converted LEDs sold today has a range of at least around 2000K to 3000K for white parts with the correlated color temperature (CCT) varying from 5500K to 8500K. Discernable color differences are dependent on the color temperature of the LED and at 6500K, differences as small as 300K are apparent to the viewer. The color control of standard lighting sources, such as fluorescent bulbs, has color temperature variations much less than this and color differences are usually not discernable to the viewer. Although phosphor converted LEDs have been commercially available for more than 5 years, and some improvements have been made, the color temperature still varies too much to be acceptable to most potential customers and applications.